Ghost Grabbers
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Harry learns that there is a possibility that his parents are alive but their souls are being trapped inside another dimension by a bunch of demons and other evil ghosts he forms a paranormal group to destroy them before they destroy him. Parody of Ghostbusters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Long Goodbye

Harry couldn't believe how quickly the holidays flew by. Hermione, Ginny, and the other Cheetah Girls had just won their very first annual school talent show by performing a song that Hermione had wrote. (Cheetah Sisters) He was very happy for them and surprised how well Ginny and Hermione, and even Luna could hit such high vocals.

There was no mistaking it now, they would be friends for a very long time. Since the talent show was over along with the rest of the holidays, they now had to say goodbye to The Dragons. Harry knew how much that Ginny would be dreading it, and he knew that he was going to miss them too. For he, Ron, Hermione, and the other girls had also gotten very attached to them.

"Thanks for everything Aaron, we couldn't do any of it without you and the other boys." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, you're the ones who believed in us." Casey said as Aaron chuckled.

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate it but whether or not you want to believe it, _you're_ the ones who made your dreams come true." He told them before he turned to look at Hermione. "And as for you Hermione Granger, I don't think that you give yourself enough credit. Not only are you a very bright witch for your age, but you are a natural born performer.

He told her with a sparkling grin and a wink as she felt her cheeks blush pink.

"Thank you." She told him quietly before he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace as Ginny threw her arms around him. A few moments later she let go and slowly turned to face him.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really going to miss you." She admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed. "I'm really going to miss all of you actually." He told them.

"Well you know guys, it's not like we're saying goodbye forever." Aaron told them.

"Yeah, I expect you lot to keep in touch with us." Rickie said with a grin. "Especially you Harry, there's so much more that I want to know about you. After all, we truly are two peas in a pod." He said as he pointed back and forth between them.

"I will, don't worry." Harry assured them before they said their last goodbyes and parted their separate ways before turning around and walking back towards the castle.

"So what do you guys have today?" Ron asked them.

"Defense against the dark arts." Hermione, Ginny, and Luna said together.

"Really? Who's the teacher this year anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno, some vampire." Ginny told him with a wave of her hand.

"You mean you don't even know his name?" Ron questioned with disbelief.

"Nope, he never told us." Ginny began. "I guess it never really crossed his mind being dead and all." She finished.

"That's exactly why he hasn't told us, you lose a lot of your memory when you become undead." Hermione told her.

"That is pretty scary, that you're being taught by a bloke that's forgotten his own name. When Lockheart did it at least he wasn't our teacher anymore at that point." Ron said. "Well come on Harry, we better get to potions before Slughorn freaks out." He said.

"Alright, just give me one second." Harry said before he placed a tender hand on top of Ginny's cheek and closed his eyes before placing a soft and wet kiss onto her lips. A few seconds later they broke apart. "I'll see you later." He told her before he raced back over to Ron.

"Hurry up Harry!" he called loudly as he stood on top of the hill waiting for him to catch up as Ginny and the rest of the girls watched them.

"We better get to class too." Hermione said.

"Yeah that's right, Count Dracula told us that he had something very important to teach us today." Ginny said. "Well come on Luna," she began as she started following Hermione back over to the hill and waving her hand over to her friend.

"See you guys later!" Luna exclaimed as she smiled back at Amber and Casey before hurrying after Ginny. The next several weeks flew by for them. The weather gods made it clear that the snow and cold weren't going anywhere for a long time. Neither was their homework. Even Hermione had to admit that it was rather a lot, but she was also learning quite a bit about death and the afterlife than she ever thought she would.

One morning Harry met Ron in the Great Hall as usual. "Have you seen Hermione lately by any chance?" he asked him.

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing actually. I mean considering the fact that today's Valentine's Day, I was looking forward to spending some time alone with her." He said.

"Oh no." Harry said.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked him.

"I forgot that today was Valentine's Day." He admitted quietly and guiltily.

"Well it's alright, I'm sure that Ginny has too. After all that girl has an awful lot on her mind right now. Qudditch, The Cheetah Girls, Aaron, and of course as always you." He told him.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Harry admitted when suddenly his girlfriend plopped down beside him.

"What are you afraid of Harry?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He began nervously. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Hermione would you?" he asked her.

"The last time I saw her she was in the library." She told him.

"Well that's a surprise." Ron began shaking his head. "I should have known. After all this is Hermione we're talking about." He said. "After breakfast I'll go down and see her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Island of Lost Souls

 _Note; I just wanted to say thank you for keeping your patience with me as in doing two fanfics at once is quite challenging for me. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!_

Later on that morning Ron went to go visit Hermione in the library. "Blimey Hermione you've been down here for hours? Don't you have any classes today?" he asked her.

"Yes I have, but I found a way to make it work." She responded without taking her eyes off the page of her book.

"Don't tell me that you've been using that rutty old time turner again. You know how dangerous it is to travel through time." He told her.

"I know, that's why I haven't been. I cloned myself instead." She told him still lost inside her book.

"Haha, very funny." Ron told her.

"I'm _not_ joking!" she exclaimed as she finally looked up at him.

"Alright then tell me what's _so_ important that it's caused you to miss your classes, conjure up a clone, and miss Valentine's day with your boyfriend which is AKA me!" he cried.

"This, take a look at what I found." She began before she turned the book around and showed it to him. Above the paragraph there was a picture of Harry's battle with Voldemort and destroying him in the end with the Elder Wand.

"That's Harry." Ron realized before she turned the book back around.

"I know, I don't want to tell him this before I know for sure, but I think there's a chance that Voldemort might still be alive." She explained.

"Well I don't understand how he possibly could be, I mean Harry's already destroyed him three times now. Once when he was a baby, once down in the dungeon, and once with the Elder Wand. With maybe the exception of the last one, neither time he knew exactly what he was doing I might add." Ron told her. "Besides, we've destroyed all the horcruxes remember?"

"I know but according to this there is another way. Voldemort's soul could be trapped in an alternate dimension. We learned about it in defense against the dark arts. When a witch or wizard dies they have an option to come back to earth as a ghost or go into the spirit world. Which if they're able to find the light they either go to Heaven or Hell depending on how they've lived their lives." She explained.

"But what happens if they don't?" Ron asked her.

"They go to the island of lost souls which is somewhere between this life and the next." She began before she took a rather large pause. "They could also go there if they have unfinished business and they're not ready to die yet. Which means they're only half dead." She told him. "They can come back if they find a human body to possess."

"So you're saying,.." Ron began.

"I don't think Voldemort's the only one who could still be alive." Hermione began with a shake of her head. "I think Harry's parents have been held prisoner there." She told him.

"You really think so?" Ron questioned her as she suddenly slammed the book shut.

"Well think about it Ron, it all sort of fits doesn't it? Harry's father died to protect him and his mother, and his mother died to protect him. I think it's pretty obvious how much they loved him and would do anything in their power to be inside his life for as long as they could and watch him grow up." She told him.

"So let's just say for a moment here that you're right, and Harry's parents are alive. What are we supposed to about it?" he asked her.

"Well the only way to get through the island of lost souls is to do a séance. But I don't think that it's a good idea." she replied.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because if we do a séance then all of the souls trapped inside the other dimension will merge into this one." She said.

"But that's good isn't it? It means that Harry's parents will come back."

"No, because _all_ of the souls will come into this world and that means Voldemort will come back and might try and posses Harry." She explained.

"Well shouldn't we at least tell him and let him decide?" Ron questioned.

"Let me decide what?" Ron and Hermione let out a startled petrified shriek as they turned around and saw Harry walking over to them.

"Harry," Hermione began loudly anxiously while suddenly feeling her heart start to pound against her chest. "what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well I suppose that I should ask you the same thing." He began. "I just came back from the qudditch pitch watching Ginny's practice and I saw you there, and when Ginny asked you if you had finished your studying yet she told me that you have been here for hours, but that was impossible because you were in transfiguration this morning." He told her.

"Now what I want to know is, why?" he asked her. "Have you been using the time turner again?"

"No, I cloned myself because I'm doing some really important research." She told him.

"What's it about?" he asked her as Ron turned and looked at her.

"Face it Hermione, Harry's caught you red-handed so you might as well tell him." He said.

"Tell me what!?" Harry cried impatiently as Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"You might want to sit down because this might come as rather a shock to you." She said.

"Try me!" he exclaimed.

"Well I have this theory based on what Ginny and I learned in defense against the dark arts a few weeks ago." She began.

"She thinks that Voldemort is still alive in some spirit land." Ron blurted out.

"It's the island of lost souls Ronald, and Harry,.. I think your parents are still alive." She told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Valentine's Day

Harry didn't know how to react. He was suddenly filled with so many emotions. His heart yearned for what Hermione said to be true, but if it was, that would mean that Dumbledore and everyone else who probably knew the truth lied to him his whole entire life. He would expect that to occur with the Dursley's but Dumbledore? And what about when he used the resurrection stone to bring back Sirius, Lupin and even his own parents?

Why hadn't they said anything to him? Harry was barely paying attention to the rest of Hermione's explanation about them being only half dead. He didn't care if they were half dead or a hundred percent alive! The fact was there was still a chance on getting them back. At that moment he turned around and left without another sound.

"Harry wait a minute!" Hermione cried before she and Ron started hurrying after him. "Where are you going!?" she cried.

"To get my parents back!" Harry called back to her as he headed towards the staircase.

"But you can't! It's _really_ dangerous!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care!" he hollered on the top of his lungs before he quickly whirled around to face them. "My parents are alive, that's all I care about. Don't you get that?" he questioned.

"Yeah but,.. what if they're not?" Ron asked him but Harry just simply shook his head at him.

"Forget it, you just don't understand. I just get these feelings sometimes." He said as they just simply stared at him blankly. "I'm going to find Ginny," he said after a moment. "at least I know that she'll believe me." He told them before he turned around and hurried upstairs. Once he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he heard music coming from the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah there you are Mr. Potter, a pretty young lady was just here looking for you. I reckon that she must have been young Miss Weasley." She said.

"Did she have red hair?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure she did." She answered as the music from behind the portrait began to grow louder.

"Yep, it was her then." Harry spoke louder so he could be heard over all the racket. "Anyway,.. dragonflies." He said before she swung open and allowed him entrance inside the room. Ginny, Amber, Casey, and Luna were there to greet him as soon as he walked down the tunnel.

"Hey Harry I hope you don't mind but I invited some of my friends to have a little celebration with me for selling our first album. I would have invited Hermione too but I think she has enough things to worry about. I mean Casey just told me that she's been in two places at once lately." Ginny explained.

"That's because it's true." Harry began. "And no I don't mind or anything, I mean they're my friends as much as your friends, but I was sort of hoping that I would be able to talk to you alone for a few moments." He said.

"Ooh,.." Amber began playfully with a little bit of a squeal. "I see, you want some time _alone_ together for Valentine's Day." She said.

"Yeah, that's it." Harry said which wasn't a complete lie because he had been looking forward to it all day.

"Well come on Cheetahs, let's bounce and give Harry and Ginny some time to themselves." Amber said before she exchanged smiles and giggles with the other girls before they left the room.

"So what's on your mind Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"I've got something to tell you, only I'm not sure whether or not you'll believe me." He explained.

"Of course I will, you can tell me anything." She assured him.

"Well you see the thing is that Hermione told me all about what you have been learning in defense against the dark arts." He said.

"You mean about the island of the lost souls?" she questioned him.

"Yeah that's it, and she was telling me about the theory that she had about Voldemort being there,.." he began before taking a slight pause. "and my parents." He finished.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry answered with a nod. "Now my only question is how do I get them back?" he asked her.

"You have to do a séance, but it's very dangerous." She told him.

"I don't care. My parents have been trapped there for seventeen years. I have to get them back. Please say that you'll help me because I don't think Ron and Hermione will." He pleaded.

"Alright, I will. Even though I think that we're taking a rather huge risk, I love you and I want you to be happy." She told him as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I love you too and I knew that you would understand. It's good to know that you're always there for me even though the two people that I believed to be my best friends don't." he told her.

"You're welcome Harry, but I just have to ask you one question." She began.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Is that the _only_ question you had to ask me?" she wondered.

"Oops, sorry, I almost forgot." He began with a grin. "Ginny Weasley, will you be my Valentine?" he asked her.

"Of course I will, as long as you'll be mine Harry Potter." She told him as she smiled warmly at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ginny." He told her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Harry." She said before they closed their eyes and wrapped their arms tightly around each other before passionately starting to kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Reunited

That evening Harry met Ginny for supper down in the great hall. "Hey Harry, you know that I'm always happy to see you but why aren't you sitting with Ron and Hermione?" she asked him.

"We're still not speaking to each other." He explained hotly.

"Gee Harry, I know you're upset that they won't help you with finding your mum and dad but don't forget, they are your best friends." She told him. "I mean you can still be friends and not always agree, just look at Rickie. I'm sure that he wouldn't be happy about performing a séance."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"It's against his religion." She explained.

"Oh." He began. "Well I don't care, once they're ready to talk to me again I'm ready to listen to them." He said. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." He told her before he got up and walked away.

"Alright but hurry back because I have to talk to you about tonight!" she called after him when suddenly somebody else sat down next to her.

"Excuse me," she began loudly as Ginny gave a sudden loud and startled shriek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She began again as Ginny quickly turned her head and looked at her. She leaned her head back and stared at her with a state of bewilderment.

"That's alright,.." she began slowly as she studied her bright red hair and thin face, especially her eyes. "you look familiar." She began again. "Your eyes, I've seen them before." She told her.

"Really? Where?" the other lady asked her eagerly.

"My boyfriend, he has those same eyes, he'll be back any minute." She said and sure enough a few moments later she saw him walking back into the great hall. "See, there he is right now." She said when suddenly the young woman stood up and looked at him as he halted in front of their table. A look of shock and astonishment struck his face.

Ginny's eyes landed on him and then back over onto the lady and back again. "Mum?" Harry questioned as the lady simply just smiled at him.

"Hullo sweetheart." She told him.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on!?" Ginny pleaded. "How can your mother be here when we haven't even done the séance yet!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Séance," Lily began before she turned to look at her. "what séance?" she asked her.

"The séance that was supposed to bring you and your husband back." Ginny explained.

"What does it matter? The important thing is that she's here." Harry said.

"I've always been here, but you really shouldn't be performing a séance, it's very dangerous." His mother told him.

"You sound just like Hermione." He told her sadly.

"Who's Hermione?" she asked him.

"She's my_ or rather she _was_ one of my best friends." He said.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that everything will work out for you in the end." She assured him with a warm and loving smile.

"Can I_ can I touch you?" Harry asked her eagerly but she sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, at least for now, I'm only a spirit. And even I will admit that I don't even know how I got here or why you both can see me when it seems like nobody else can." She said as Harry glanced back over at his girlfriend.

"Come on Ginny, tell me what I have to do to save my parents." He told her.

"Harry, please don't." Lily pleaded.

"I have to. Now that I know that Hermione was right and you and Dad really are trapped I have to do everything I can for you. Please Mum, you have no idea how empty my life has been without you." He said as he felt his eyes suddenly start to well up with tears.

"Alright," his mother finally agreed seeing how upset that her only son was. "just be careful sweetheart." She told him softly as he sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Come on Harry, if everything goes as planned you'll be able to hug both of your parents." Ginny told him as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" he asked her.

"First we have to go collect our ingredients, and then we have to wait until everyone else is asleep before we can actually perform the séance." She explained.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, you know how Professor McGonagall reacts to students being out of bed in the middle of the night." Lily said.

"My mum's right, we really don't want to get expelled our last year of Hogwarts." Harry told her.

"Well there may be another way, although there is someone that we have to ask about it first." She said.

"You mean Hermione." Harry realized.

"She's the only one that knows the time freezing spell." Ginny pointed out. "It's the only way." She said as Harry suddenly nodded in agreement.


End file.
